Prompt Challenge: Sharon and Andy
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm currently doing a 100 prompt challenge on Tumblr, which I work on whenever I'm in the mood for something short and fast. It's for different pairings, so here are the **Sharon/Andy** fics. Some are in the same verse, but I don't specify... so read them as fics on their own.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Dangerous Territory _

Andy was the first to notice something was different in his relationship with Sharon. The dynamic between them was changing. He'd noticed the way Sharon's hand would linger on his arm a little longer than necessary while they spoke, her touch warming his skin through the material of his clothing. He'd noticed the way Sharon said his name more often. Not his rank, but his actual name, letting it roll off her tongue in that breathy way that he loved. But most importantly, he was noticing that she was letting her walls fall down slowly. Sharon was letting him see more of the woman she often tried to shield away.

It wasn't as obvious to Sharon. The cups of coffee and tea Andy would always bring her in the morning didn't raise any red flags. That admiring look he got in his eyes when he looked at her didn't register as anything new, anything out of the ordinary. Sharon hadn't even thought much of it when Andy volunteered in situations that would give them a chance to be together longer. No, Sharon hadn't noticed it at first. But after a while, she also started to see the differences in their relationship.

Both aware of what was happening, the best thing to do would have been for them to take a step back before it went too far. There were certain lines that just weren't meant to be crossed. There were rules that were to be followed. Andy didn't care much for these rules, but Sharon lived her life by them. So, Sharon made a conscious decision to put a stop to whatever was going on between them. But telling yourself you were going to stop something wasn't the same as actually stopping it.

Who was to say when things were no longer considered just being friendly? Was comforting one another really crossing any boundaries? Was a round of late night text messages any less innocent because of who was sending them? There was a place where the line had to be drawn, Sharon knew. And she would draw it when the time came.

Something told Sharon that time had long gone. Maybe it was the way Andy would walk Sharon to her car, Provenza always giving them a knowing look that they shrugged off. Or, maybe it was the way she sometimes felt Andy's hand at the small of her back when nobody could see, his fingers rubbing soothing circles at the end of a long day. There was that and much more, but the biggest clue that they were in dangerous territory was more obvious than that. It was in the way Andy pushed Sharon up against the wall, his hand creeping up her body, and his eyes locked on hers as she smiled and closed the space between their lips, kissing him soundly.

Yes, things had changed between them. But, just maybe, there were good things to come with these changes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pairing: Insanity _

They say insanity is repeating the same thing over and over and hoping for a different outcome. So, by definition, Sharon Raydor must be insane. She decides this right as she feels Andy's lips at the nape of her neck, then again when they're at her shoulder, and once more when they're moving along her jaw. She's sure she's completely gone mad by the time he whirls her around and their lips clash with a soft, almost desperate moan bubbling up from her throat.

She told herself they were to stop this, that they would no longer be seeing each other outside of work. Yet, here she is in his apartment again. Once again, his tongue is tangled with hers as he undresses her, his erection hardening against her. She's repeating the very things she says need to stop, expecting everything to change while she does nothing differently.

But as Sharon lets him remove every article clothing from her body, his lips leaving her mouth to taste the rest of her, whether she's insane or not is the last thing on her mind. Instead, Sharon's only focused on the feeling of Andy's hands and mouth on her, slowly yet skillfully bringing her to the release she needs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: Fingertips_

"I think I want to paint," Sharon said from the bed, her eyes focused on the bedroom ceiling.

Andy looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow as he studied her for a moment. She sensed him looking and turned her attention to him, smiling softly. Andy liked how she looked like this, nothing covering her body but a thin layer of sweat and an ivory sheet. Her hair was fanned out on the beige pillow, and she looked like she hadn't a care in the world - if you weren't counting the color of the walls.

Sharon looked away, her chest rising as she inhaled slowly, falling down as she exhaled just as slowly. "I was thinking something darker would look nice."

Andy finished up with what he was doing and then climbed into the bed, resting on his side, facing Sharon. "Yeah," he responded without much commitment to the conversation.

Sharon turned her head, her face almost touching his. "What do you think?" Sharon asked.

"I think," Andy started slowly, making a show of looking over the room, catching her smile before she hid it, "there are better things we could be doing than talking about painting the bedroom."

Sharon turned her head back to the ceiling. "Hm, okay. Tell me what you have in mind, Lieutenant."

"For starters," he said as he pulled at the sheet that was draped across her small frame, "we can start by sliding this down a little."

Sharon hummed, but didn't protest as he brought the sheet to her hips, leaving her stomach and breasts bare on the top half of her body, her thighs and legs on the lower half.

Andy's eyes slowly trailed over her body, an appreciative sound coming from his throat. With his index finger, Andy drew an imaginary line between her breasts, slowly, his finger dragging down lower and over her belly, sinking into her navel before continuing lower, over the slight curve of her belly that she once tried to keep covered around him, and then he went back up.

Sharon licked her lips and turned her head, a soft hum forming as their eyes met. "If this is what you had in mind…"

Andy grinned as his fingertips circled her breast, slowly, making her bite her lip as their eyes stayed connected. He enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin, the way her breath caught in her throat as he brushed the tips of his fingers over the erect nipple, and the way she tried to bite back a moan when his fingers started to go down her body again, tracing her frame, caressing her sensitive sides.

Andy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her smile against his mouth as she kissed him, another hum leaving her throat. Her cool palm rested on his cheek, her fingertips stroking gently as his own hand crept back up her warm body, stopping at the base of her neck. Sharon sucked his lip into her mouth, nibbling lightly as he groaned, laughing into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. He moved his hand up to her thick hair, threaded his fingers in it and pulled her to him, making them both roll over so he was on his back and she laid atop him.

Sharon ended the kiss, but stayed there, enjoying the feeling of his body beneath her again for the night, but for different reasons than earlier. She liked this just as much. There was something comforting about having him in bed with her, his arms wrapped around her, his heart beating along with hers. She smiled as she lifted her head to look at him, pressing another kiss to his lips before she re-positioned herself so she could lie with her head against his chest.

They were quiet for a long while, basking in the glorious feeling of fingertips absently stroking skin and hearts beating slowly. Sharon could feel her eyelids grow heavy, slowly closing as his soothing circles at the nape of her neck made her body relax completely.

"I think I like the color," Andy said in a whisper. "We should leave it."

At first, Sharon was confused, but then she smiled and turned so her lips could press against his chest. "Okay," she responded simply, her eyes falling shut.

Andy smiled as he looked down, knowing she was falling asleep on him. He fixed the sheet so it draped over them, and soon they were both asleep and content.


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: Shades of Gray_

It was a thin line, she thought, between doing what was right and what was wrong. Sharon Raydor had grown up following rules, structure. Ballet, piano lessons, and keeping her grades up as a child meant she needed to be organized, needed to keep a level head. From the time she was a child, learning positions in ballet and the proper way to read sheet music, Sharon knew there were rules that, if followed, would almost guarantee a great outcome.

This line for Andy Flynn was not so thin. He thought it more of a gray area - a big, take a few steps over to get to the other side area. Growing up Andy played baseball, and baseball allowed you to get dirty, encouraged it even. There was nobody telling him his back was not straight enough, or piling on hours of structured practice before and after school. There were rules, yes, but more times than not there was an easy way to get around them. He learned the shortcuts, broke the rules, and enjoyed every minute of it.

To Andy, there was nothing wrong with these dates that weren't really dates, nor was there a problem with the looks that weren't more than just looks. He didn't think much of it when he said Sharon's name, smiling at her and looking deeply into her eyes, only letting them fall down to her lips for a second as she spoke. It wasn't exactly right for him to watch the way his boss walked when she wore those skirts, authoritative strides making her calf muscles flex and hips sway slightly, but it wasn't completely wrong either. It was a gray area, he thought. Just as it was when he'd later let the images replay in his mind - Sharon walking, Sharon smirking or glaring at him (both were equally attractive on her), or his personal favorite, Sharon leaning over a desk as she spoke. That was a different shade of gray, but still it was not wrong.

But the same could not be said for Sharon. At the touch of Andy's skin on hers, or his breath against her as he spoke closely to her ear, Sharon could feel a rush of heat move through her body, a rush she knew wasn't exactly a good thing. Each time she agreed to go out with him - "It's not a date," he'd sometimes add when she looked like she would decline - Sharon could tell she was about to cross that very thin line between what was right and wrong. Too often she found herself thinking about him, her subordinate, and her thoughts weren't always as innocent as she would have liked them to be. That, Sharon knew, was her skating over that too-thin line, close to crossing over to where she would be doing what was wrong.

So, on the night Andy came up to Sharon's apartment with her, months of not-a-date dates, the two of them could both feel something was shifting. Coffee, they had said they were going to have, because that was what Sharon had said she wanted. Coffee in the kitchen, Andy sitting on one of the bar stools, Sharon leaning over the kitchen bar from the other side, keeping the space between them. There always needed to be space between them. They were to have coffee, coffee and conversation, because coffee between friends wasn't wrong or against the rules. But, as Sharon grew up to learn, if you bent the rules a little over and over, sooner or later you were going to be breaking them. And that was what was happening, coffee neither of them really wanted going cold.

To Andy, Sharon's lips against his was another shade of gray. Sharon's tongue inside his mouth, hands clutching at his shirt, her soft gasp meeting his groan, was just a shade of gray that he hadn't seen before. To Andy, they still weren't breaking any rules. But, to Sharon, from the moment Andy licked his lips and looked at hers, leaning forward slightly, his hot breath meeting her face, Sharon knew she was no longer skating over that thin line. When his hand landed on her neck, his eyes not leaving hers as he came closer, his lips finally touching hers, Sharon could physically feel the change. And when she kissed him back, eagerly, it was clear to her that they were no longer following the rules she had been living her life by for years.

That first kiss had been another gray area between right and wrong for Andy, but Sharon knew all too well that there weren't as many shades of gray as Andy thought there to be.


End file.
